When cargo ships and other marine vehicles travel in the ocean they are many times subjected to bad weather, such as a rough store. During a bad weather event, the surface of the ocean becomes dangerous and difficult to safely navigate, potentially causing serious injury to people and damage to property. Many times ocean-borne vessels are designed to withstand some of these conditions, however those conditions that are severe enough can still cause major accidents.